


Stranger Lives Than Ours

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Community: 31_days, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Punctuation lapse, Siblings, pretentious stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jed run into Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Lives Than Ours

**Title:** Stranger Lives Than Ours  
**Day/Theme:** October 15th / you damn kids  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** Rose Walker, Jed Walker, Destruction  
**Rating:** G

  
One day Rose and Jed went out for a walk in a park and they met a stranger.

Hello said the stranger, so Jed and Rose said hello back because it was polite.

I see that you're going to have a baby said the stranger to Rose which was not surprising because Rose was five months pregnant and anyone could see it. So Rose said yes, yes, I am.

The stranger asked your first, is it?

Jed said how did you know?

Something about her eyes told me so said the stranger.

Rose felt a little funny that the stranger knew so much about her but she said yes, the baby would be her first.

Asked the stranger: how is the father taking it?

He died before I could tell him said Rose.

And good riddance said Jed softly.

Rose said: Jed!

The stranger said to Rose, I'm very sorry.

It's all right said Rose. We weren't close and he had someone else.

Jed said why are you so interested in us?

That is an interesting question said the stranger.

Jed! Rose said again. I'm going to apologise for my brother said Rose to the stranger.

The stranger waved his hand. Your sister reminds me of my sister said the stranger to Jed. Sometimes she has red hair too.

Jed asked what kind of hair does she have otherwise?

Multi-colours said the stranger. Though I believe she once went without hair.

I used to dye my hair too said Rosie.

The stranger let out a laugh. That is interesting said the stranger. And now I have had a look at you and I must be going.

Rose said wait! If I remind you of your sister then what about Jed?

He reminds me of himself said the stranger. And you remind me of yourself now that I see you aren't like my sister.

Jed said what's your name? I'm Jed and this is Rose.

You can call me Joe said the stranger and he walked away.

We'd better get back said Rose to Jed. Or Mum will worry.

Jed said okay.


End file.
